


Hujan di Bulan Oktober

by ginafics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginafics/pseuds/ginafics
Summary: Pada detik ini, di bawah derasnya hujan di tengah bulan Oktober, Haechan adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Hujan di Bulan Oktober

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. I have never written anything in Indonesian  
> 2\. I'm so sorry if this is bad I just want to write this for you  
> 3\. I hope you like this either way.

Derasnya hujan di tengah bulan Oktober memang tidak ada yang bisa menandingi. Hawa dinginnya menyeruak masuk dari setiap celah dan lubang di seragam putih abu-abunya yang sudah mulai menipis. Setiap tiupan angin membawa setitik sakit di tulangnya dan dua belas titik air hujan yang hanya membuat sepatunya semakin basah. Tapi derasnya hujan di tengah bulan Oktober masih belum berhasil menangkal senyum kecil dari mukanya. Senyum kecil yang tidak goyah karena meskipun tubuhnya sedang dalam proses untuk menjadi basah kuyup, tangannya tetap hangat. Aroma kuah bakso dari gerobak yang terus dinyalakan kompornya pun membuat dadanya tetap hangat. Hangat yang familiar. Jemari yang juga familiar, saling bertautan. Dan jika ia boleh memohon, mungkin doa pertama yang akan dia lantunkan adalah agar mereka tidak dipisahkan.

“Mikirin apa sih?” Suara yang selalu familiar itu bertanya dan Haechan tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan senyum yang semakin menjadi di bibirnya. Ia menoleh menghadap Mark sebelum memalingkan pandangannya ke arah langit yang diselimuti awan putih tanpa batas. Sepertinya hujan masih senang untuk tinggal dan menonton.

“Nggak,” sebut Haechan dengan santainya. Mark yang sedari tadi belum memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah Haechan, mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar jawaban yang begitu mudah dilontarkan. Mark tahu kalau ini bukan tempat berteduh yang ideal. Tempatnya sempit dan terbuka, setiap percikan hujan yang jatuh ke permukaan aspal dilontarkan kembali ke arah sepatu mereka. Udara dingin yang menyelimuti mereka pun kemungkinan hanya akan membawa sakit besok. Jika Mark boleh berkata jujur, sudah dari tadi ia ingin memaksa Haechan untuk pulang, lagi pula Mark bawa jas hujan hari ini. Satu-satunya alasan mereka berhenti untuk berteduh adalah karena keinginan Haechan. 

“Mark?”

“Hmm?”

Kedua sejoli itu saling berhadap-hadapan di saat yang sama. Untuk sesaat waktu terasa lambat bagi keduanya, tidak berhenti, hanya memberi waktu lebih bagi cinta yang sedang berbunga. Ada senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah sang mentari dan sulur kasih yang tumbuh menyelimuti jantungnya. Ada hangat yang menyelimuti keduanya, ada kecup yang diberikan mentari pada jemari yang tidak ingin ia lepaskan.

“Pada detik ini, saat ini, aku orang paling bahagia di bawah lampiasan air langit.” Haechan berkata dengan penuh keyakinan. Bagai melontarkan fakta universal, seperti Sang Surya yang terbit di timur dan terbenam di barat, Mark pun percaya bahwa Haechan adalah orang paling bahagia di selang waktu yang pendek ini.

Dan seperti penampilan panggung yang harus berakhir, hujan pun berhenti menyaksikan ketika takdir menutup tayangan roman picisannya.

Mark melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Haechan untuk menurunkan motornya dari trotoar ke jalan.

“Awas licin, ntar kepeleset kayak kemaren,” saut Haechan penuh canda. Mark mendengus pelan sebelum tawanya pecah mengingat cara dia jatuh di depan ibunya Haechan.

“Anjirlah abis muka gue depan nyokap lu!” Mark dapat merasakan telinganya berubah merah karena malu, “Udah buruan naik, ntar keburu sakit lagi.”

Haechan tersenyum kembali mengingat Mark yang bahkan tidak mempertanyakan keinginannya untuk berteduh di sebelah tukang bakso langganan mereka. Belakangan ini rasanya kata sayang sudah tidak lagi bisa menggambarkan perasaannya terhadap Mark.

_ Dasar anak SMA bucin,  _ suara yang mirip seperti Jaemin bergema di dalam pikirannya, dan mungkin untuk kali ini Haechan akan setuju dengan pernyataan temannya. Sejauh apapun kata cinta dari diksi hidupnya, apapun terasa mudah kalau Mark yang ada di sampingnya.


End file.
